Unknown Future
by glasswrks
Summary: This is an angst filled piece I believe. Please read second author's note at the end of the story. The story belongs mainly in the T spectrum but I'd shade it a slight M due to one word, of course it may be 'cause I think I'm prudish.


**Title:** Unknown Future.

 **Author:** glasswrks

 **Rating:** T – slightly M

 **Copyright:** 10/15/15 – 10/16/15

 **Disclaimer, which I am borrowing:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.

 **Author's Note:** No spoilers. No episodes are mentioned. Not beta'd. This story came to me while I was working on chapter 41 of Blame Game – (shameless plug). I was talking to someone I've known almost twenty years and I was given some news which made me apologize for putting my friend in the same position over fifteen years ago. I'm sorry if I may come across preachy. Thanks to my work sister Veronica for looking over the story for me.

 **LGLGLG**

Lauren's hands clenched the bed sheets tightly as Bo's mouth worked its magic on her breasts. She gasped loudly as she felt teeth rake across her nipple before Bo's lips encompassed hers - her eyes snapped open when she felt the tell-tale signs of Bo feeding from her. She fell into the sensation - heady - rich - loving.

Lauren could not stop her hips from moving on their own accord as they tried to come into more contact with Bo's body. She could not cover the surprise in her voice when Bo stopped suddenly. "What... what's wrong?" she panted.

"Lauren?" Bo frowned as she looked into her girlfriends face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lauren asked concerned. She was becoming worried as the look Bo normally had, smiling, full of joy had been replaced and Lauren wanted to get to the bottom of it. She followed Bo's gaze and it landed on the brunette's hands which were on her breasts. A location they had been on previously and with much abandonment just seconds ago. "Why did you stop?" She tried to push up on her elbows but Bo held her in place.

Bo's mind was trying to wrap itself around her thoughts - her hand moved slowly around Laurens breast. She shook her head slowly _'I didn't feel_ _anything... I didn't.'_ Her thought process stopped.

There beneath her fingertips was a pea-sized lump.

Bo was certain she could say she had never felt that before and she had many opportunities in the past to know Laurens' breasts intimately, so this was a revelation. She pressed down again, perhaps she thought she felt something, it didn't seem to make a difference in her mind she had already confirmed her suspicions.

Lauren felt her heart drop into her stomach as she watched Bo's hand move in such a clinical manner - something Bo had never done before - something which threw her for a loop.

"What's that?" Bo whispered as if speaking in a normal tone of voice would make this real, instead of her mind playing tricks on her.

Lauren could see the terror in Bo's eyes when she spoke. She slowly raised her hand and gently moved Bo's - her fingers pressed down - she gasped. She felt it. She stared at her hand, she could not understand what her senses - her medical training was telling her.

It did not seem plausible.

"It's going to be okay." she heard herself say as if to calm Bo inasmuch herself.

Bo quickly got out of bed and rushed around the room grabbing her clothes, tossing Lauren's to her. "Get dressed." she said forcefully as she shimmied into her pants.

Lauren had sat up and watched Bo's frantic movements. "Bo... stop." she said as she stood up holding her hands out as if to soothe Bo's frazzled nerves.

"We have to get you to a hospital!" Bo cried out urgently. She couldn't understand why Lauren wasn't getting dressed, why wasn't she hurrying? Bo wanted to run over to Lauren, put her over her shoulders and carry her to the car if it made it easier.

"Bo, I'll go in the morning..." Lauren said calmly. She knew going in the morning would not change any outcome and she would have more time to prepare herself.

"NO!" Bo shouted. "We have to go now!" Bo grabbed Lauren by the arms, her eyes drifting back and forth as she searched Lauren's eyes, trying to plead her case - how important this was. "Please." Bo's voice cracked as tears cascaded down her face blurring her vision. "I don't want to lose you."

Lauren brought Bo into her arms and held on tightly, kissing her on the cheek as her body was rocked by the force of emotion Bo was experiencing at the moment. Lauren turned her gaze upwards as she bit her lip as Bo held on tighter, she made a decision. "I'll make a phone call... we'll leave." she said.

"You promise?" Bo pleaded as she pulled back, her heart racing.

Lauren nodded.

She could not trust her voice not to break. She didn't not want Bo to know the extent of her own fears.

She did not want Bo to find out how her grandmother had had a mastectomy.

She did not want Bo to worry more than she already was.

Lauren took a deep breath and pushed her fears down; she slowly brushed the tears from Bo's cheek before gathering her courage and smiling. "I promise." she said quietly before pressing her lips against Bo's. "Let me get dressed and I'll make the call, okay?"

Bo nodded - fighting the urge to keep Lauren wrapped in her arms - yet she knew she couldn't fight this. This wasn't something she could use her powers on and the sooner they got this looked at the better.

She slowly released her hold on Lauren and watched as her girlfriend slipped back into the clothes she had practically ripped off an hour ago. Her eyes never left Lauren as if memorizing each nuance of the other woman's movements - storing them for retrieval whenever she might need them.

She had to be okay.

They can't have finally moved towards the life she had always wanted only for it to be torn from their grasp.

"I'll see you there and thank you." Lauren said as she hung up her cell phone, she turned towards Bo. "Jacob is going to meet us there in an hour. It'll give him time to set things up." she explained.

Bo walked towards Lauren, she reached out and brought Lauren's forehead towards hers and pressed them together, she took a deep breath. "I love you Lauren Lewis... so much." Bo's eyes filled with tears. "I can't live without you in my life - I didn't have one until the day I met you... you are my life."

Bo's impassioned words broke through Lauren's scientist persona, the one she used whenever she felt her emotions getting the better of her. "God, I love you too Bo. You have no idea what you've brought to my life - how much I need you in it." Lauren brought her lips to Bo's and kissed her, pouring all the love and devotion she felt for her.

They stayed locked in each other's arms, rocking back and forth, pressing kisses on lips, cheeks, eye lids, anywhere they could reach. They stayed that way until Lauren received a text.

She looked at the screen then back at Bo. "He's there."

Bo licked her suddenly dry lips. "Oh... okay."

They stood facing each other - waiting on the other to make the first move. To make the situation real.

"We should go." Lauren whispered.

Bo took Lauren's hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it.

They held on to each other as they made their way out of the shack and headed towards an unknown future.

* * *

 **SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE:** soapboxPlease do your breast exams – get your mammogram – don't put if off even if you feel there's nothing wrong. It's better to be safe than sorry./soapbox.


End file.
